


Odd-Numbered

by orphan_account



Category: Spaced
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Ficlet, Future Fic, Het, Humor, Multi, Post-Canon, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-24
Updated: 2009-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim, Daisy, Mike, Brian and a little girl go out to the movies. Nobody is surprised by the film of choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd-Numbered

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dreamwidth challenge BringTheHappy, but if this hasn't been written before and better, then I'm very disappointed in you, Spaced fans!  
> Warning: A spoiler for Spaced: The Ultimate Collector's Edition DVD extra 'Skip to the End'.

'So, what did you think?' Tim said, picking up Leia and twirling her around with a big smile on his face, making the little girl squeal. 'I bet you don't think that ship looked like a cardboard box.'

'Say you loved it, sweetie, or you know Daddy will never leave us alone,' Daisy said as she followed the two out of the cinema.

'I loved it,' said Leia dutifully. 'Can I have ice cream?'

'You can have the biggest ice cream they have downstairs. The sort with mouse ears, if you like. So, which bit did you love best?'

'I don't know what he's so happy about,' said Daisy to Mike as they followed Tim and Leia down the wide multiplex stairs, Brian hovering behind them gloomily. 'He was so sure it'd be shit. I couldn't hear the end of it around the house. The new captain was all wrong, too many lens flares, didn't know where they found that hack who played Scotty…'

'I liked the guns,' Mike said, drawing in a big breath of air through his nose. 'And the pain…'

'Pain…' echoed Brian gloomily.

'And all the women in tiny dresses. What kind of a uniform is that supposed to be? I mean, do they really expect me to believe in the expertise of some chick whose skirt doesn't even reach her thighs?'

'I thought Tim made you watch the original series?' asked Mike.

'I sort of tune it out.' Usually with images of that queer-looking lanky fellow with the ears making sweet space love to the captain, but Daisy didn't feel like divulging as much.

'It was no-holds-barred scifi action nerdcandy,' said Brian in a hollow voice, his sunken eyes flicking in a paranoid manner.

'I'll say,' said Daisy dreamily, imagining Zachary Quinto giving Chris Pine an intense and meaningful look.

'Can we go home now?' Brian said, slipping his hand into Mike's. 'I think I need my sharp implements.'

'Yeah, baby,' Mike said with a grin.

Daisy tuned it out.


End file.
